


Home

by Mortalacademy



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Missing Will, Motherhood, Post-Book 3: Clockwork Princess, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortalacademy/pseuds/Mortalacademy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The James Carstairs and Tessa Gray Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare. 
> 
> Unpopular opinion: I don't actually like Will Herondale.

James stood in the large arched window, looking out over the garden that was covered with a thick layer of snow making the darkness of the evening look more alive. The moonlight shone down, and reflected off the snow, casting shadows along the fences caging in the lawn that surrounded their home. He stood in the light of the moon, which was casting his shadow along the dark mahogany floorboards of the room. As he looked down, he smiled fondly at the bundle wrapped in the covers that were draped across his arms, as he rocked his arms in a gently rhythm across his body. He pushed away the covers, running the pads of his fingers over the cheek of the little source of heat, which he held protectively close to his body.  
In the background, played his own melody he had pre-recorded for his little angel, he hummed and sang along softly, looking down in awe. His eyes glistened with love and happiness, all he'd ever wanted he had within arm’s reach. He had the woman he had loved for as long as he could remember, and now he had another girl who he loved just as much, if not more. He was pacing quietly, whilst singing and rocking his little lady near her bed. Looking down, the little girl had a mass of dark brown hair-which she had inherited from both him and her mother- and stormy grey eyes, which belonged as much to her, as they did to her mother.  
“My beautiful little lady.” he whispered quietly, kissing her forehead. It wasn't until he heard the floorboard creak, that he knew he had an audience and he knew exactly who it was, he turned with a smile on his face and his eyes still shining with love and adoration. Tessa stood in the doorway, mirroring his smile, though she had slight tears brimming her eyes.

Tessa didn't know how long she'd been stood watching him rock their little girl back and forth, wrapped up in his arms. He knew James was a caring and loving man, who would put anyone before himself, but she never knew how much of that he would incorporate into being a father. It turned out, he put all of his heart and soul, along with all the love he could muster into looking after their daughter. She knew he was his light in the dark, and he would do anything for that little bundle of joy. Cutting her from her reverie, was a shallow breeze that swept across her shoulder, brushing strands of her brown hair back. She didn't flinch, it was a common occurrence and ever had been since the baby had come along. She'd felt his presence, she'd felt him at the birth giving her the energy, as well as James to get through it healthily. Tessa knew he was stood watching over her shoulder, as she felt the slight pressure on her shoulder, she absent-mindedly lifted her hand, to cover her shoulder too. Tears brimmed her eyes, as James turned around, smiling.

“Tessa? What's the matter?” he strode over to her, still holding the bundle in the blankets. Tessa shook her head smiling, and turned her eyes to her shoulder, as if to show him what she meant. James stopped short, smiling.  
 “He's here isn't he? Will he's here?” She nodded and smiled.  
“Yes, James. He's here, like he was for us, now he watches over her.” She stroked the back of her hand across the back of her daughter's chin.  
“He's her guardian angel, just like Jessie was for the Institute. He will never let any harm befall her.” James smiled, and leant brushing a soft kiss across her cheek. She smiled fondly up at him, as they walked back over to their little girl's bed. The silence between them was comfortable, until James broke it when they reached the bed and had laid their daughter down. As they both looked down over the bars of the bed.  
“I'm glad he's still here, my parabatai, looking out for one of the people I cherish most in my life. He took care of you and loved you with all of his heart when I was ill, and was away for all of them years. Our visits kept me knowing I wasn't in solitude and I knew I would see you again, and now you have gave me not only your heart, but you have gave me a beautiful daughter. If he was here, he would never have left her side, he would have been fighting the future Lightwood children off with seraph blades if they looked at her wrongly.” Tessa laughed quietly at his statement, it was completely true. Will would of moved heaven and earth to look after their little girl, just like he had with their own son and daughter; James and Lucie. She sighed, looking down at the little girl in the bed, she looked so much like Lucie, apart from the eyes they could have been twins. James hand his hand over hers,

“Tessa, your children still love you. They always will, just like our little girl will always love. Immortality is both a burden and gift, but remember what Magnus told you that he'd told Magnus? 'It means that from now on we make every day matter' and that's what we are going to do.” She leant against his shoulder, snuggling her head into his chest.

“Immortality may be a gift, but I don't think I could lose you both. I loved him as I did, and I love you so much as I do.” James kissed the top of her head, smiling down at her.  
“I love you Tessa, I always will no matter where I am. Just like Will does where he is now.” She smiled up at him, then looked down watching her daughter fall asleep.  
“I love you James. Do you think he would like her name?” Tessa watched her daughter curl up around her blanket, as James replied. “I believe he would. She is named after him of course.” Tessa smiled, leaning down to kiss her on the head goodnight.  
“Our Willow Carstairs.” James smiled watching her kiss Willow's head, as he followed doing the same. He stood back, wrapping his arms around Tessa, as they carried on watching Willow sleep. Both these girls were home for him, and despite everything, he could feel Wills' presence near and he could tell how proud and protective he was of all three of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
